Okoye (Earth-199999)
); formerly Avengers, ally of White Wolf | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Wakanda | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Shaved | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Wakandan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = General and leader of Dora Milaje | Education = Education from Wakandan schools | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Wakanda | Creators = Ryan Coogler; Joe Robert Cole | First = Marvel's Black Panther Prelude Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Okoye was a member of King T'Chaka's Dora Milaje, serving as head and General of the group. She was in a romantic relationship with W'Kabi, the chief of Wakandan security and member of the Border tribe. Okoye was put on assignment by King T'Chaka to report on the progress of Prince T'Challa, who had recently assumed the mantle of the Black Panther. She was upfront with T'Challa about her true objective, which earned her T'Challa's trust. She and T'Challa traveled to Paraguay to rescue Wakandan hostages from mercenaries Zanda and Douglas Scott. Working together, Okoye and the Black Panther were able to rescue the hostages and incapacitate the mercenaries. Both reported back to King T'Chaka that the other was highly effective in the field. The New King A week following the murder of King T'Chaka, Okoye and T'Challa extracted Nakia from one of her undercover missions as a War Dog, in order for her to attend the T'Challa's coronation ceremony. The next day, Okoye was present when T'Challa defeated M'Baku, leader of the Jabari Tribe and was crowned king of Wakanda. When Okoye was alerted to the reappearance of Wakandan enemy Ulysses Klaue, she, King T'Challa, and Nakia travelled to South Korea in order to bring him back to Wakanda and face justice. The three surveilled a set-up exchange between Klaue and CIA agent Everett Ross, but Okoye was identified by Klaue's men, which forced the Wakandans to fight. After a fight inside the casino and on the streets, T'Challa apprehended Klaue and allowed the CIA to keep him for interrogation. Okoye and T'Challa were later questioned by Ross, after Klaue revealed to him secrets about Wakanda and its hidden technology. Before Ross and the Wakandans could reach an understanding, the CIA base was attacked by infiltration unit. They retrieved Klaue and shot Ross in the back. Unable to retaliate, the Wakandans were forced to go home without Klaue and with an American intelligence agent. Wakandan Civil War At Wakanda, the man who took Klaue was revealed to be Erik Stevens, an American black ops soldier branded as "Killmonger". Coincidentally, he showed up at the Wakandan border with Klaue's corpse and demanded a meeting with T'Challa. Okoye and the Council of Elders were present in the throne room, where Killmonger and T'Challa met. Killmonger revealed himself to be N'Jadaka, the son of Prince N'Jobu, T'Chaka's younger brother. Killmonger challenged T'Challa for the throne, and T'Challa accepted. Okoye witnessed their ritual combat at Warrior Falls and Killmonger's victory. After Killmonger had apparently won by throwing T'Challa of the waterfall, Okoye and the rest of the Dora Milaje pledged their allegiance to the new king. Later that night, Nakia tried convincing Okoye to flee with her and the rest of the royal family. However, Okoye reminded Nakia of her duty to the throne. Okoye served under the new reign of Killmonger, who mobilized Wakanda's armies and weapons so that he could wage war on the outside world. Surprising Okoye, T'Challa revealed himself to be alive and well before Killmonger could begin his attacks, and so she and the Dora Milaje turned on Killmonger. W'Kabi and the Border Tribe, however, chose to remain loyal to Killmonger's vision. The Dora's, aided by M'Baku and the Jabari Tribe, went to battle with the Border Tribe. She weakened Killmonger before engaging W'Kabi in combat. When she defeated W'Kabi, the rest of the Killmonger's army surrendered. Following, T'Challa's defeat of Killmonger, T'Challa made the decision to open up Wakanda to the rest of the world. Okoye attended T'Challa's announcement at the United Nations that Wakanda will be providing their advanced resources to help all the peoples of the world. Invasion of Wakanda A couple years later, Steve Rogers and a faction of the Avengers sought refuge in Wakanda, for a group of aliens known as the Black Order were bent on retrieving the Mind Stone from Vision. Okoye and King T'Challa welcomed them to Wakanda and had Princess Shuri work on removing the Infinity Stone removed from Vision's forehead. Under the orders of King T'Challa, Okoye rallied the Dora Milaje, the Jabari Tribe, and what was left of the Border Tribe to help the Avengers defend Wakanda from an invading force of Outriders led by Proxima Midnight and Cull Obsidian. Okoye fought alongside Avengers such as Black Widow and Wanda Maximoff. The trio are able to defeat Proxima Midnight. However, the aliens' leader, Thanos, soon arrived in Wakanda and was able to easily take the Mind Stone from Vision and add it to the Infinity Gauntlet. Thanos snapped his fingers and eliminated half of the universe's population in an instant, before teleporting himself away. Okoye watched in horror as T'Challa vanished before her eyes. She was left with Rocket and a few surviving Avengers. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = Strength of an average human who engages in moderate exercise | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Kimoyo beads | Transportation = | Weapons = Vibranium spear | Notes = * Danai Gurira portrays Okoye in the films Black Panther, Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers: Endgame. Gurira will reprise her role in the upcoming film Black Panther II. }} * In a deleted scene for Black Panther, it is revealed that she and W'Kabi are married. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Окойе (199999)